


paradise

by CadavezVegaRye29



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadavezVegaRye29/pseuds/CadavezVegaRye29





	paradise

I had done it I have declared myself a god. I took it upon myself to try to create a new heaven after it was thrown into total chaos. I formed a shaky alliance out with Crowley who was supposed to be the head demon in charge of hell. I left the other earthly problems to the Winchester brothers.   
I knew that it wouldn’t be enough I knew that if I wanted some form of peace I would have to make different alliances and not demonic ones because they can’t be trusted. So I looked to some of the more important people. I went to look at the universe and see what I could do. I knew that father had a way of keeping all the people of like minds together that could possibly agree with each other.   
I looked at each of the planets and figured that earth could be the new progretoury because why not it would seem like they never left but get to relive the same crap over again just a different way. He kind of realized that he was doing a bit of what Crowley was doing except without the long line of people in some dank looking basement. He never really understood how that was teaching lessons but those souls were doomed to be there trapped in Crowley’s strange vision of hell.  
He got up and then decided that he would take a walk in his favorite park. Well his second favorite park where life had started in the biblical sense.  
As Cas walked past an area he saw someone sitting under the tree tossing a pomegranate back and forth. The person looked up and waved at him.  
Cas mouth dropped open as he recognized the figure that was sitting under the tree and waving at him. He quickly made his way over.  
TH e person smiled and saw that Cas was about to blow up, “Relax I am the guard on duty.”  
This didn’t seem to sit all that well with him when Cas said, “What are you doing here? You should be dead.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and replied, “Like I said before trickster.”  
Cas just sighed and looked at the tree and then sat down next to Gabriel.  
“Why do you like coming to this spot.” Gabriel asked  
“cause it is pleasant.” Cas replied.  
“well I figured after Raphael kicked your ass in your other favorite spot it would make sense, but this place should bring back another traumatizing memory.” Gabriel said looking at the pomegranate and tossing it back and forth again.  
Cas looked at him and said, “I was never traumatized here.”  
Gabriel snorted and said, “Yes you were, when you were younger I think in your cherub stage before you were the favorite and moved up to your current position.”  
Cas could tell that Gabriel wasn’t going to tell him anything else so he said, “I have more important things to figure out then to find out why you are really here.”   
He was about to get up when Gabriel grabbed him and pulled him back down and said, “You are so straight forward it is annoying. This does have everything to do with you. Before this you never had a big stick up your butt.”  
Cas gave him a cold stare and asked, “What is your point?”  
“You use to be a lot more rebellious and you could have gotten in trouble just by having this but to keep you out of trouble Lucifer took it away and took a higher punishment. Then we had to make sure that none of this was remembered but you came out kind of broken and a true stick in the mud where you have to learn everything the hard way.” Gabriel blurted out.  
CAs was about to say something when Gabriel shook his head and said, “Actually to answer your question of why I am here, I want to help you.”  
Cas looked at him and tried to see if Gabriel was joking or if he meant what he said. He nodded slowly cause he could sense the sincerity of the words and asked, “So how do you think that I should address this.”  
Gabriel thought rationally and said, “Well that list has who would be best suited to help you out. I would also talk to some of the gods who weigh souls they might now how the virtues should be weighed.”   
Cas looked at his brother and he could tell that he was trying to be helpful.  
“Wouldn’t it be a sin to talk to other gods? That is like breaking the commandments”  
“Well they never knew god and if you brought them to you then they could know and if they still decide not to work for him then you can throw them into hell.” Gabriel replied shrugging then added, “the Greek fates work for us so maybe offer them some jobs and they will help you.”  
Cas nodded and said, “I have to set up the meeting with the first person.”  
Gabriel nodded and said, “Well I’ll be here for a while if you want to find me.”  
Cas nodded and then vanished back into a tiny cabin that he had killed multiple demons in. He then drew a summoning circle on the ground.   
When he looked up he saw a woman looking at him strangely and then looking around the area and then slowly back to Cas and asked, “Where am I?”  
Cas sighed this person was from a very different time and it would be hard to explain it. “My name is Castiel and you have been chosen by my father to watch over the souls of the inconsistent that will be on the moon.”  
The woman looks at him and said, “I have always seen the moon and heard legends of it.” she paused and asked, “Why are they inconsistent.”  
Cas shrugged and said, “I think he figured that you were the best with that quality and had leadership skills.”  
She nodded and then asked, “Why not you? You seem to be the one that has the most inconsistent record out of us. You practically started this war with your brothers although the apocalypse was a long time coming.”   
Cas cringed he hated being reminded of that fact. The women then asked, “Aren’t’ you still in that partnership with the devil.”  
“To a degree I suppose.” Cas replied looking away.   
The woman nodded and said, “So when do I get to see my new home.”  
CAs nodded and then motioned for her to fallow him out the door. The woman opened the door and looked out at the vastness. She smiled and then was about to step out when he said, “I’ll vanish again.”  
Cas looked at her and said, “Your dead the atmosphere will not affect you.”  
The woman looked out again and then stepped outside slowly. she looked out and the first thing she noticed was how the earth was so perfect. She then sighed and thought about how the moon would never be perfect but he saw the possibilities in some of the craters. She turned and saw that Cas was still standing behind her.  
“Aren’t you going to come with me?” She asked.  
Cas shrugged and fallowed behind her. The woman led him up to a crater and said, “I think here I will put those that have mental problems that only see imperfections and it never made them realize that they can be just as perfect.”  
“So you’re going to put a giant therapy center here.” Cas asked.  
“Yeah it’s to try to help them.” She paused and asked, “Isn’t that what God supposedly wants of people to help others.”  
“But the point of the people here are inconsistent.” Cas said, “Yeah but maybe they could be work on it and then move on to a better place.”  
Cas nodded and then fallowed her a bit and she asked, “I always forgot what the gifts that God had given to humans.”  
Cas thought about it and started to count on his finger and said, “wisdom, understanding, counsel, knowledge, fortitude, piety, and fear of the Lord (wonder and awe).”   
The women thought and then said, “what is the definition of fortitude.”  
Cas thought and said, “It’s basically a form of courage.”  
“Which is something I’m afraid you don’t have?” A voice said.  
Cas looked and saw Gabriel walking up to them.  
The woman looked at him and said, “Who are you?”  
Gabriel smiled and said, “My name doesn’t matter but I am a higher angel and greater then Cas.”   
Cas frowned and said, “What are you doing here?”  
Gabriel shrugged and said, “I just realized the name of the person you put in charge.” He then looked at the woman and said, “Tell Cas your real name.”  
The man said, “I don’t know who you are talking about.”  
Gabriel sighed and shook his head and said, “You are not just a common person, you used to be royalty. You also broke your promise to our father.”  
The women looked down and said, “and what promise did I not keep.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and said, “Explain how you did not get married until you were in your thirties. How you needed special permission to get married.”  
Cas sighed and said, “I don’t get it.”  
“Alright so I was a nun but I could not help my country.” She stated.  
Cas said, “So you were a nun.” He then shook his head and said, “The virtue of fortitude is all about keeping vows and promises to God.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and said, “Don’t you be getting all high and mighty on her when you have done almost the same thing.”  
Cas turned on his brother and said, “When have I ever broken a promise to our father. I think you have broken more promises by leaving heaven.”  
“At least I got our father what he wanted at the time anything he wanted I didn’t hesitate.”  
“I got him what he needed and that’s why he liked me better because I think he was doing things in his anger and then when he calmed down he realized that I was right.”  
“Oh for you know who’s sake we all know that you disobeyed fathers promise by not dedicating all of your times to the Winchesters you were only suppose to bring them back not be their personal spy.”  
Cas stopped talking and said, “I think we are forgetting the point as to why you are here.”  
“Right.” Gabriel said as he took a breath to calm himself and then said, “I thought about it and these first few planets are going to be in the shadow of earth what if they are meant to house those that do not have that trait.”  
Cas thought about it and said, “Then wouldn’t they be in a form of her or pregratory.”  
Gabriel thought about it and shrugged but said, “It isn’t exactly like the seven deadly sins that they lock you in hell for but they are in a space that is not quite good enough to get you close to God.”  
Cas looked at the women and said, “You will be constantly taking care of the same people over and over again.”   
The women shrugged and said, “If that is what is to happen here then I will make sure that it happens.” Then she walked off to start planning out her new facility to help the people.  
Gabriel said, “So who else is supposed to be on the other planets.”   
Cas sighed and said, “How did you figure out who she was?”  
Gabriel sighed and said, “I have been around a lot longer then you and I have been able to go through many life times and see the history of the earth. Have you ever wondered why Lucifer was so jealous?”  
Cas was honestly interested and said, “Why?”  
Gabriel smiled and said, “You have to ask him but when he was an angel he would always look down at the humans and hate them but he actually wanted to be them. He wanted to experience what it could be like but he knew that he would never have the chance.”  
Cas shook his head and was back to standing in front of the cabin door and went back to reset the summoning spell.  
Cas thought about it and asked, “The moon isn’t even a planet why would we need to put souls on the moon.”  
Gabriel shrugged and said, ”Some people believe that earth is a type of pregratory and that the planets are where the gods dwell so since the moon is part of space they would put it in with planets I suppose.”  
Cas rolled his eyes and said, “Then every planet that has a moon should have a different part of heaven.”  
Gabriel shrugged. Then as asked, “Why do you think that the first three planets have the negative of each quality. “  
Gabriel said, “I think that even though they are there they have the ability to get better.”  
Cas shrugged and said, “So you want to come to Mercury with me?”  
Gabriel shook his head and said, “I have to talk to someone. I might join you later though.”  
He then walked out the door.   
Cas looked down at the paper and saw a name. “Justinian.” He read.  
The circle glowed and a man dressed in old roman like cloths stared at him.  
Cas looked at him and realized that he looked very familiar but could not really place him. He knew most of the demons and angels but he could never remember half of the souls that were either in heaven or just on the outskirts of it. The persons clothing suggested a ruler of some kind but he couldn’t really pick the place.  
After a few minutes of silence Cas said, “My name is Cas.”  
The man nodded and said, “I am and was Justinian the emperor of the Byzantine Empire.”  
Cas nods and replies, “Well I’m an angel and you are to set up a new kingdom based on the ambitious on the sphere of Mercury.”  
Justinian looked at him and said, “Start a kingdom on a planet named after a pagan god of commerce and thieves.”  
Cas thought about it and said, “That was how most empires thrived.”  
Justinian did not look happy about that statement and said, “I believe that my reign was not based on one of thieves.”  
“Your reign was based on the restoration of an empire. This is where most of the ambition comes from.” Cas replied quickly.  
Justinian nodded and then asked, “If this is a business arrangement then where is the contract.”  
Cas looked at him and said, “Your word is your contract.” Then he got up and said, “Would you like to see what you are going to be supervising over?” He then walked over to the door and stood by it.  
Justinian walked over to the door and said, “So if I open the door that means I accept and if I don’t then it means you will move onto the next candidate.”  
Cas nodded and watched as Justinian opened the door and looked out he then stepped out and said, “I think I could divide this by old generation and new generation.”  
Cas smiled and said, “So you already have a plan.”  
Justinian shrugged and walked out a bit further and then said, “This planet is still changing internally while the earth is only changing physically.” He sighed and then asked, “I think that looking at earth from here is better than looking at it from the ground.”  
Cas looked at him and said, “The earth is over shadowing your planet making it better than this one.”  
Justinian shook his head and said, “Then I will make this one great.”  
Cas smiled he knew that Justinian would be the perfect one to supervise over the ambitious.  
Justinian looked at Cas and said, “You mind if I ask you a question?”  
Cas nodded and Justinian said, “what are your ambitions?”  
Cas thought and said, “Well my ambition is to recreate heaven.”  
Justinian nodded and said, “But that seems like a current ambition. There must have been one that is ongoing.”  
Cas stared at him trying to read him when Justinian said, “I have heard a lot about you. Everyone was talking about how you are the new ruler of heaven but there is one thing that is holding you back.”  
Cas snorted and asked, “What could possibly be holding me back?”  
Justinian sighed and then said, “I know that you used to be the guardian angel of someone called Dean Winchester.”  
Cas rolled his eyes and said, “So, me wanting to protect someone is my greatest ambition.”  
Justinian bit his lip and said, “Well there is more that was said but I don’t believe it.”   
Cas gave a nod and said. “I still say that it is winning this civil war.”  
“The war is over solider boy you won you are king of kings.” Justinian said then stated, Unless you don’t believe that and are waiting for another chance to fight.”  
Cas sighed and said, “I don’t want another fight.”  
Justinian nodded and then looked at the earth again and said, “I think I am going to create this side to be of Ancient kingdoms and castles. The newer would be rulers could have the other side.” He looked at Cas and asked, “Are you into the older style or the newer style.”  
Cas looked at him strangely.  
“It’s for when I build your house I can figure out where to put you.” Justinian responded and then continued, “I see you as more of a modern day citizen but you have the morals of the old empires.”  
Cas said, “I don’t know where I will be staying when I complete this job. Who knows I might end up getting stuck on earth.”  
Justinian nodded and then said, “I am sure you have a lot of planning to do and meetings to conduct. I will set up plans for Mercury. Also, you will have a house here if you ever decide to come back to stay or visit.”  
He then held out his hand and Cas shook it and then he left to head back to the cabin.  
When he got there he saw Gabriel sitting in a chair.  
“Hello brother.” Gabriel said sounding way too happy.  
Cas gave him a look as he walked up to the chair and sat across and said, “Hello, why are you here and why do you sound so happy?”  
Gabriel looked at him and said, “Can’t I be happy for you for finally coming to your senses and taking care of the heavens and ignoring what is happening on earth.”  
Cas looked at him and said, “What is going on?”  
“Nothing everything is in perfect balance. There hasn’t been a blip on the supernatural raider and it is driving the Winchester’s team crazy.” Gabriel replied happily and taking a drink.  
Cas nodded. Gabriel said, “You do know that once you finish this you are going to have to stay up here to take care of things you should not be worrying so much cause your position and priorities changed.”  
“I could still be the guardian of…”  
“Don’t finish that sentence.” Gabriel interrupted. He sighed and said, “You know that you will no longer have the title of guardian you will have to give that to someone.”  
Cas nodded and said, “I won’t put you in charge.”  
“Why not?” Gabriel asked sounding offended.  
Cas said, “You hate them you would probably lead them to their deaths.”  
“True.” He said thinking about it.  
Cas shook his head and said, “What is the opposite of temperance?”  
Gabriel thought about it and responded, “Non restraint.”  
Cas nodded and looked at a piece of paper and said, “You know what that planet doesn’t seem that bad. the earth just seems to touch it.”  
“Well I guess it has to do with free will or the saying that too much of a good thing is bad.” Gabriel said and then asked, “Do you plan on making that your home after this.”  
“I don’t know where I will be staying.” Cas said as he took a water bottle from the refrigerator and showed it to Gabriel who nodded and he tossed it.  
“Oh yeah I might have gotten you some help with Mars.” Gabriel said.  
Cas sighed and said; “Well who is on the list to be in charge?” he looked at the list and saw that it was blank. He knew that he was probably not going to like it but he wanted to be able to trust his brother and said, “I have two more things to assign before I get there.”   
Gabriel smiled he knew that he was not going to like who he picked but he hoped that he could respect the choice.  
“You know what why don’t you show them the place and then I’ll meet them later.” Cas said.  
Gabriel nodded and got up.   
Cas sat back in front of the summoning and waited. He then looked at the book to see if he missed a word but then a woman stood in front of him and said, “Why am I here?”  
Cas looked at her and said, “What did you do that you did not restrain yourself from?”  
The women looked at him and said, “I don’t know I am just trying to find my brother. She bit her lip as she looked around the building.  
Cas sighed and said, “I do not know where your brother is.”   
The women looked at him curiously and wondered how he knew what she was thinking. She looked around him to see if he was hiding him.  
CAs sighed and said, “You are welcome to check the house but I can guarantee you he is not anywhere here or even on this planet.”  
Her eyes went wide as she exclaimed, “Did you say planet.”  
Cas nodded and said, “If you open up the doors you will see that we are on the planet Venus.” He saw her look at the door curiously and walks toward it. She paused as if she was thinking about something but then threw open the door and looked out.  
“I can see everything from here.” She said smiling and then thought. If this is paradise then where is hell.”  
She looked at Cas and asked, “How far away are we from hell.”  
Cas shrugged and said, “If the earth is the ending of purgatory then very far depending on what ring of hell.”  
She said, “I think violent.”  
“We are really far from there.” Cas said.  
“I was able to see him I could never really enter but I could see him every day. He was in a lot of pain and I would always try to reach out to him.”  
“How could you?” Cas asked.  
“There is a reflective pool in heaven that could show you the person you love. I would go to it every day just to see my brother.” She said smiling and then sighed and said, “However that was destroyed in the civil war.”  
Cas nodded and she looked at him and continued, “Is there someone you lost in that fight.”  
Cas shook his head and then thought and responded, “I did lose a friend. He fell down into a pit and his brother who was also a friend I lost because he didn’t want to resume his old life and I respect his wishes and won’t go back to him because I am a part of that life.” He let out a shaky breath as she put a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.  
“I am trying to keep the peace so that he doesn’t have to be put through hell again. He really is a nice guy that doesn’t deserve it.” He said and walked past her and then said, “So was the whole fountain destroyed.”  
She nodded her head and said, “I asked someone and they said that they managed to get some water out of it before it all vanished.”  
“Do you know about the roman god Hephaistos?” Cas asked.  
She looked at him and said, “But isn’t he a myth.”  
Cas said, “He is locked up in an ancient cell where we try to keep the myths but they do work for us in certain cases. Bring him the water and he could make something with it. It probably won’t be a fountain but he could make a glass that could do the same purpose as the water.”  
She smiled and nodded and then said, “I have to go but when I do come back here I want to see what he created with the water.”  
She nodded and continued to walk off making plans.  
Cas went back to look at the galaxy from a far. He looked at the next planet and thought, “I actually feel sorry for those that will be put there.”  
“I don’t think they will be able to survive.” A voice said from behind him.  
Cas spun around and looked at the man standing there. Behind him was a man dressed in Roman style cloths. He closed his eyes and thought that his father had a strange fetish for men dressed in the old style roman togas.  
The man looked at him and smiled, “I am King Solomon.”  
Cas nodded and asked, “How did you get here I didn’t even summon you. Where were…”  
King Solomon held his hand up in silence and said, “There were so many options for this that we went to your father and made him chose. I was given the task to find you.”  
Cas nodded and then said, “So how exactly do you plan on surviving?”  
“Well it’s obvious that only certain people will be allowed to get into our section they will be specially marked. Unfortunately angels or souls without will get burned to a crisp.”  
Cas nodded and then said, “So that is a good safety method or not getting into see the souls on the sun. The other areas should incorporate that to.”  
“Actually we were told that you had a weighing system.” Solomon replied.  
Cas nodded and said, “When has this happened?”  
Solomon looked at him and replied, “Your brother has put Anubis in charge.”  
Cas nodded and decided that he would have a talk with Gabriel later.   
“I suppose I have done a lot already.” He looked at the sun and said, “So how do you like it.”  
“I think it will be perfect cause it shows of the better qualities of heaven.” Solomon answered.  
Cas said, “You do know that it is not right to boast about who knows better about my father.”  
“Well the angels don’t they are almost the same as humans.” He said and then continued, “In the respect that even they don’t know what god wants.”  
Cas was about to say something when a blazing cross shown in the sky and a chariot of fire came flying out of it and straight toward them. Cas stared at it as an arm reached out and grabbed him. Cas could feel himself being swung over a shoulder and could only see him leaving the sun behind.  
When the chariot stopped he was unceremoniously swung back over and was standing in a red marble hall.  
“Welcome to the Mars the planet of the warriors of Faith.” A female voice said,  
He looked up to the stair case and saw Kali standing there.   
“You aren’t even of our religion how can you say you are a warrior of it.” Cas said angrily.  
She smiled and said, “That’s the good thing about what I said I never specified.” She walked down the stairs and said, “I hope the journey here wasn’t that bad.  
He then looked at the guy and was surprised to see his brother Virgil standing there next to war. “What are you two doing here?”  
“Well seeing as I am the weapons keeper of heaven I think it is appropriate that I am here.” He said.  
Cas looked at war and shrugged and said, “obviously best place for me to be. I mean the planet is named after the god of war and since the real mars has been in a catatonic state I could replace him.”  
Cas rolled his eyes he was really a little too tired to argue with them. He knew he would need the strength to argue with his brother.  
“So I see that you have things going on here.” He said looking around.  
Kali gave him a smile and said, “Yes we do, too bad you will never see this place again.”  
“Why?” Cas asked.  
Kali gave him a soft smile and said. “Cause your soul still needs to be weighed and I have a feeling that it won’t be here.” Then she put a hand on his chest and continued, “But if you need us you know where to find us.” Then she pushed him backwards.  
Cas could feel himself fall back and then land on a soft couch.  
“Hello I was wondering when you would be back.” A voice said.  
He looked to the side and saw Gabriel sitting in a chair with a tea cup in his hand.   
“What have you done?” Cas said sitting up quickly.  
“I took care of mars and I put in the weighing of souls station. You’re welcome.” He said smartly.  
Cas rolled his eyes and said, “I don’t think I will be needing your help anymore.”  
Gabriel frowned and said, “What did I do?”  
“You know very well that we are trying to set up a new heaven where all the people will be sorted all followers of our father if you have forgotten.” Cas replied darkly.  
Gabriel frowned and said, “Alright fine I won’t do anything else.”  
Cas thought and said, “Actually I have just the place where I can put you.”  
“Is this to keep me out of trouble?” Gabriel questioned.  
Cas thought about it and said, “not exactly but kinda…yeah.” He trailed off and then looked at Gabriel who looked like he wanted to ask but didn’t.  
After a few minutes of silence Gabriel sighed and said, “Ok so what do you want me to do.”  
Cas said, “I have at least two more places to be before I deal with you. So, while I’m a way don’t do anything.”  
Gabriel shrugged and said, “Even though you’re acting like father doesn’t mean I have to listen. I’m older than you.”  
Cas shrugged and then drew a symbol on the ground then said, “Actually your coming with me. You have to take me to Anubis.”  
“What?” Gabriel questioned.  
“There is something I want to know.” Cas said dismissively  
Gabriel rolled his eyes as he looked at the circle.” Well this isn’t the proper way to do it.” He then took the chalk from Cas’s hand and added Egyptian symbols to the outside.  
When Cas looked around again they were standing in front of a pyramid with the stone guard dogs. They walked a few feet only to hear actual dogs barking.  
“Hey boys how are you?” Gabriel asked as he leaned down and petted the dogs. One dog in particular walked over to Cas and sat in front of him demanding to be petted.  
“Better pet him otherwise it won’t look favorable to the master.” Gabriel said as he continued petting a dog at his side.  
Cas lowered his hand and petted the dog.   
“Well looks like Dean likes you.” Av voice said.  
Cas looked down at the dog again and realized that if Dean was a dog this would be him. Cas became stone faced serious and was about to argue when the voice seemed to have laughed and said, “Relax this is not your friend.”   
Cas looked at him and wondered how he seemed to know.  
“Relax I am not a mind reader but I do know a lot about you.” The voice continued  
Cas looked and saw that the dogs had retreated and went to stand at the base of the stairs looking at the top.  
“Hello Anubis.” Gabriel said.  
Anubis looked at him and bowed his head and said, “It's good to see you again” then he turned to face Cas and said, “It is good to finally meet you. The one who will be the new king.” He gave a slight bow.  
Cas was thrown off a bit and stared at him a little longer then what was necessary.  
Anubis shrugged and said, “So I take it you are done arranging things.”  
Cas actually looked down at his list and said, “I just have one more place to assign then I’ll take a rest.”  
“So do you know where you will end up staying cause I know it can be in one of two places.” Anubis smiled he then took cas hand and led him away from Gabriel and up the flight of stairs.  
“Where are you taking me?” Cas asked.  
Anubis said, “I’m simply going to measure your soul. Nothing painful about it.” He added quickly.  
Cas fallowed behind Anubis as he opened a door to a regular looking office. Anubis went over to a desk while Cas sat down in a chair. Anubis opened a folder and said, “I see that you have been very loyal t your father according to your own laws that is a good thing.” He then read down further and said, “You are quite the fighter. Shame you betrayed your family by siding with the humans in the rebellion, well you didn’t betray your father at least.”  
He then closed the file and said, “So know you are the ruler of heaven.” He sighed and said, “There is a place that is far away from everything which is where God should be.”  
Anubis then took out a marble and said, “I am now going to weigh your soul. This might hurt a little.”  
Cas looked at him as he crossed the room and appeared in front of him before Cas had time to react Anubis fist went through his chest.   
Cas could feel Anubis grabbing at his heart. Anubis then removed it and then shoved the small piece into the marble. CAs could only look at him dumbfounded as Anubis calmly pulled out an old style balance and placed it on the left side of the scale.  
Anubis looked at him and said, “Would you like some water, it will help with the healing process.”   
Cas nodded and Anubis walked over to a pitcher and mumbled something before handing it back to Cas.  
“So where do you want to be?” Anubis asked.  
Cas looked at him and said, “I don’t know.”  
Anubis nodded and said, “your heart is in multiple directions. I suggest you find a center and the and maybe then come back to see me.”  
Dean nodded and then Anubis said, “Your brother even though he is a jerk will be the right choice to be in charge of the Angels.”  
Cas nodded and then walked out of the room. When he shut the door behind Gabriel was standing there and he asked “so what did Anubis tell you.”  
“He really wasn’t helpful. I have to come back.” Cas said.  
Gabriel tilted his head and said, “So, Anubis knows something you don’t.”  
CAs shrugged and said, “Who knows?” He then said. “I am tired consider this to be the seventh day and take charge of the angel realm.”  
“Why me?” Gabriel asked seriously.  
Cas rolled his eyes and said, “Why not you? You are one of the well known angels besides Michel and Raphael you are powerful and besides I think I can trust you not to start a rebellion.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and said, “So where are you going to be?”  
CAs shrugged and said, “I’ll just continue to drift around. Maybe go watch over the earth for now. Everything seems peaceful and in a calm order.”  
“For now.” Gabriel said.  
“At least for now is good enough for me.” Cas said.  
Gabriel thought and then said, “You do know that if you do end up staying on earth to long when something does happen you might get locked out for good.”  
Cas nodded and then said, “Well whatever happens I’m sure it is meant to be.” Then he walked away.  
Gabriel stood back watching him go. As soon as Cas was gone he then felt another presence and said, “So where does he go.”  
Anubis tilted his head and asked, “Why do you care?”  
Gabriel looked offended and said, “I’m his brother why shouldn’t I.”  
Anubis sighed he could never understand their family dynamic so he said, “He will wonder around but if he doesn’t get locked out he would go back to the temperance realm just to exist and live an ordinary life there.”  
Gabriel looked a little disappointed and said, “So he will not be taking the true throne of our father.”  
Anubis sighed and said, “Apparently that is to remain vacant.”  
Gabriel sighed and said, “I thought that it would be him.”  
Anubis shook his head and said, “No you hoped and had faith which is a good thing. He is meant to be a fixer but a ruler no.”  
Gabriel sighed and said, “So I guess we have to keep looking.”  
Anubis bowed his head and said, “It is a peaceful time maybe you will have more luck.”  
Gabriel shook his head and said, “I hope if not for Cas’s sake then for everyone else’s.”  
Anubis patted him on the shoulder and then walked away with Gabriel fallowing behind.


End file.
